


Hetalia Lemons Smut and more.

by ShoutaAiza



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deep Throating, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, over the desk, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutaAiza/pseuds/ShoutaAiza
Summary: Our favorite ships doing the nasty. Most of the time our favorite gay uncle France helping them along.





	1. Chapter 1

I have a Wattpad under the name __ALEXANDER_HAMILTON but I will be posting all chapters here as well.


	2. Germany x Virgin Italy Rough

"Doitsu! Look! I made-a pasta!" Italy said pulling out from under the table what he had been fiddling with for the past half hour, and standing up excitedly.

"ITALY VE ARE IN ZHE MIDDLE OF A VORLD MEETING ZIT DOWN!" Germany yelled in return.

"Oh. Ok." Italy said scooting his chair closer to Germany's. "So, no-a pasta for you. Or do you-a still want some?"

"Italy shut up." Germany said watching France, England, and America start yelling.

"Okay-a more-a for me!" Italy said slurping the pasta. Germany watched as he licked the fork clean of sauce before twirling more pasta on it.

"Italy your making a mess." Germany said reaching over himself to wipe a smudge of sauce off Italy's cheek. He brought his hand back and looked for a napkin.

"No-a you said you didn't want pasta that's-a mine!" Italy exclaimed leaning over Germany and resting his left hand on Germany's thigh. He opened his mouth and sucked on Germany's thumb getting the sauce off. Germany turned bright red.

"ITALY DON'T DO ZAT!"

"Ah well, we won't be doing anything today so I'll be leaving now, da." Russia said standing up.

"WELL IF HES LEAVING IM NOT STAYING AROUND THIS FRENCH BASTARD!" England said storming out.

"Eh, the hero's needed else where." America said also leaving. Canada left with Kumajirou, and China and Japan were not in attendance do to trade issues. That left Germany, Italy, and France.

"Germany I will wait for you in the car!" Italy said springing out of his seat.

"So you have a leeetal crush on Italy huh, ohohohoho." Said France as soon as Italy was out of the room.

"No our relationship is strictly professional."

"Oh really? But did you not blush when he sucked your finger?"

"IT JUST TOOK ME BY SURPRISE ZAT ALL!"

"I bet you want him sucking on something else don't you."

"Zat ist enough France!"

"Hmmm sure, but I know he has a crush on you and you have a crush on him. You need to do something before some one else gets him. Anyway not my business see you next week." France says leaving the room gracefully.

"Wait- FRANCE WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITALY HAS A CRUSH ON ME!" It was too late though France has already had left.

"Italy has a crush... on me." Germany looks back on all the hugs, pasta, and flowers Italy gives him and makes a realization. Germany runs through the doors of the meeting room and out the front door of the building into the parking lot and sees his car with Italy sitting in the passenger side. Germany gets in the car and peels out of the parking lot.

"Germany! Going a bit fast eh?" Germany just gripped the steering wheel tighter; his knuckles going white.

"Italy did you hear what France was talking to me about at the end?"

"No, should I have?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't." After driving a bit they arrive at Germany's house.

"Out." Barks Germany.

"Okaaaay, you don't need-a to be so rude." Germany unlocks the door and drags Italy in by his wrist. He slams and locks the door. Germany grabs Italy by the shoulder after temporarily letting go of him and hauls him upstairs and throws him on his bed in his room.

"Doits-" Italy was cut off by Germany roughly crashing his lips on him boxing his head to the bed with his arms on both sides of his head. Germany pushes his knees under Italy's. Italys legs and arms wrap around Germany on their own accord. Germany only lets up his kissing when he is feeling light headed from lack of oxygen.

"Doitsu-"

"I heard from France that you have a little crush on me. Is this true?"

"Sí~ but do yo-"

"Yes I guess I do so I'm going to show you how much I have a crush on you." Germany said grinding his crotch against Italy's.

"Please don't tease me!" Italy cried trying to pull Germany into another kiss, when he fails he places kiss and bites on his collar bone and pecks.

"Unng." Germany moans. He reaches down unbuttons Italy's suit throwing it in the general direction of his laundry hamper then he tugs Italy's button up shirt over his head. Italy's having to temporarily let go of Germany. Germany then unbinds Italy's legs from his side flipping him on his hands and knees. Germany pulls off his boots, pants and underwear tossing them in the same direction, freeing Italy's fully erect dick.

"Look at you so hard and I've barely even touched you."

"Germany please hurry!"

"I will, I will."

"Germany before we start I have to tell you I haven't ever done this before."

"With a guy?"

"With anyone."

"But the ladies fall for you?"

"Then just want a quick fuck, I only want to do this with a lover."

"So then, this makes me your lover?" Germany said placing a kiss on the back of Italy's neck.

"Do you not want to?" Italy said sadly.

"It would be my honor." Germany said sucking a hickey on him where his neck meets the collar bone.

"Please hurry Doitsu." Italy whimpered. Germany reached down and opened up the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He lubed up his middle and ring finger.

"Arch your back and relax so my fingers will enter you easier."

"Okay." Italy did what he was instructed to do. Germany began circling his small pink hole with his fingers. He slowly pushed the finger in by an inch.

"Germany! Please more!" Italy begged grinding back on the intruding finger.

"Oh so you like it roug-"

"YES, YES, YES PLEASE MORE!"

"Alrighty then," Germany said thrusting his finger half way then pulling it mostly out and repeating adding more every time until he watched Italy's ass take his entire finger.

"YES DOITSU!" Italy cried out.

"Do you want another finger?" Germany asked bending his finger in a come hither motion.

"Mmph." Italy said through his hand that was covering his mouth.

"Use your words Feli."

"YES PLEASE LUDDY YESSS." Germany stopped his movements.

"Say that again meine liebe (my love)."

"PLEASE LUDDY PLEASE MORE!"

"Look at you all undone when all I have is one small finger in your ass, imagine what will happen when I have my dick in there. You won't be a virgin then.  
Your brother was right, image all the things I can do to you now that your mine." Germany said entering the second finger much like the first.

"Please keep going! I love this and you so much."

"Look at you you've taken my fingers so well."

"Please more, TAKE YOU'RE FINGERS YOUR AND SLAM YOUR DICK INTO ME!" Italy gasped then shouted.

"Very well but I'm going to be rough as soon as you get used to me." Germany said pulling out his fingers then reaching for a condom.

"Just get in me PLEASE!"

"Please if I want to make clean up easier I will need put a condom on." Germany said checking to make sure the condom wasn't popped then opening it and sliding it on his dick.

"Please!" Italy winned.

"Shush or I'll make you ride me instead." Germany said putting lube on his now condomed dick. He grabbed Italy pressing his chest to the bed.

"Relax I'll start this as gentle as I can."

"Okay." Germany grabbed his cock and presses the tip to Italy's not so tight anymore hole and pressed in.

"Unnng more~." Italy begged to which Germany complied slowly pressing his dick entirely into Italy's unclenched ass only pausing when Italy seems to be in to much discomfort.

"There all the way in are you still okay." Italy didn't reply he just Leander forward pulling himself off Germany's dick and pressed back making it thrust inside of him. Germany got the hint and pressed down on Italy's shoulder locking him down and began thrusting hard.

"Oh, yes Luddy please more." Italy begged. Germany leaned forward tipped Italy's head and over his right shoulder kissed him.

"Ah!" Italy screamed in pleasure.

"I must have hit a sensitive spot in you." Germany adjusted his position so he was hitting Italy's spot on every thrust.

"I-a feel weird Germany!" Italy called.

"Don't worry your just about to cum, you can come whenever you want." Italy did just that within 4 more thrusts from Germany Italy came all over Germany's bed.

"Ah! Italy I'm gonna." Germany came into the condom after feeling Italy's ass spasm as he released on the bed. Germany ties off the condom and throws it into the trash.

"Germany does thi-"

"Please? I really like you. I lot more than I'd like to admit. So please date me."

"Yes Germany I love you to." Italy said crashing his lips onto Germany's."


	3. Germany x Prussia Over the Desk

"What up lozer." Prussia said walking in the room.

"Prussia your late again this is th-"

"Well I was stuck in traffic with France and Spain and-"

"This is the third time this week and it's only Tuesday."

"Calm down Germany. Plus France spilled some tea an-"

"TEA! YOU BORROWED MY CAR AND YOU SPILLED TEA IN IT!"

"Metaphorical tea. He let me know that someone really close to me now may or may not have a crush on me." Prussia said Germany's face erupting a shade of bright pink.

"You don't happen to know who he was talking about do you?"

"I have no clue! Who would have a crush on you. With you fuck boy attitude they would just get cheated on."

"Germany," Prussia said sitting on the arm rest of Germanys desk chair, "I never get with another person while I'm in a relationship I get broken up with because of my other insufferable habits."

"Like sitting on the arm rest of people's chairs?"

"Oh you don't want me to sit on the arm rest? Well then if you don't mind." Prussia commented sitting down in Germany's lap.

"Prussia stop your too heavy."

"Oh too heavy? You sting my pride. Here let me try something else." Prussia turned around and put his legs on the outside of Germany's lifting himself up a little.

"Danke (thank you) that is better."

"Hmm maybe I should give my legs a break I will need them for later." Prussia said letting his legs drop and scooting closer to him so they were almost chest to chest.

"Brother please don't, only lovers get this close."

"Lovers? So am I your lover now?"

"Nein (No) you are my br-hung. What are you doing?" Germany said shakily when Prussia started grinding himself against Germany's dick.

"Well don't stop getting vocal now. You've probably planed this. Gotten off on me doing this to you after all only it was you who had a crush on me."

"I-I-I I've done no such thing!"

"Sure little 'brother' but your crush is not unwelcome I'll show you a thing or to about what to do about a crush no?"

"I-I-I Don't vant to top." Germany said shyly.

"I was planning on getting pounded to next week by I don't mind doing the pounding; there's always a next time." Germany shivered at the prospect of a next time.

"Pl-ease."

"Please what? Please stop? Please bend me over the desk and fuck me? Use your words meine liebe."

"Please just fuck me!"

"Gladly my dear. Stand and strip." Germany did just the as soon as Prussia stood up.

"Lube is in the bottom left drawer."

"Lube? You sit at your little desk acting high and mighty while just a half hour before you might have just fucked yourself or your fingers? Now we know the real reason you keep yourself locked in your 'work room' the only thing your working is yourself open." Germany looked shocked at Prussia's life words.

"30 minutes? Try 10." It was Prussia's turn to look shocked now.

"Oh you dirty little boy opening yourself up while waiting for your older brother to come home so you can yell at him. Maybe all you want is for me to find out about your dirty little secret. You want me to just bend you over and fuck you?"

"Ye~Yess ple- Ah."

"Words Germany."

"Yes! Yes please Prussia!"

"Are you all lose from your earlier escapade?"

"Yes sir!" “Sir~? Say it again liebe."

“Yes sir please sir."

“You want me inside of you?" Prussia asks lubing up his dick."Yes."

“Relax private or your be running P.T. till you drop." Prussia said sloooooowly pushing in.

"Mmmf. Ahh please more."

“What was that kid?" Prussia said slapping Germany's ass.

“Please more SIR."

“Very good." Prussia started moving in and out slowly.

"Faster sir."

“Okay my good little boy." Prussia started moving harder and faster. 

"Oh dear you poor little guy do you want me to jerk you off or have you come untouched?"

"Tou-you-ch me please."

"Where's the sir? Just for that you will have to come untouched."

"Noooooo!"

“No? Now you will have to come after me." Prussia said his thrusts start stuttering marking his end is near.

"Please sir!"

“I'm coming Germany!" Prussia meets his climax right as he trusts deep into Germany. 

"You can come now liebe.~"

"Mmmm." Germany moaned.

"Oh I should have asked if you wanted me to come outside."

"Oh well help me clean myself out and you can do it again."

"Again can I-er we do this again?" Prussia said taking Germany into a big French kiss charting his mouth with tongue. Or at least he was before being pushed away.

"Prussia I know you are my brother and this is wrong but I would really like to try."


	4. P1. France x depressed Canada Fluff Blowjob, Fingering, and Prostate milking

Canada was curled up under layers of blankets, old bowls of ramen filled his nightstand. Canada kept reaching out for tissues. France burst through the door of his his bedroom.

"Canada why- are you masturbating?"

"No."

"Suuuuure. Anyways why haven't you been at the world meetings my dear." France said sitting on Canada's bed removing the blanket that was covering his hair so he could start petting it.

"I just haven't been feeling good lately so I haven't gone."

"For two weeks? Mon cher are you okay? I'm here for you."

"It's just... I- I am just... having trouble being happy lately. Like I want to be happy but I just feel... ignored. Russia sits on me you and England even forget me or mistake me for America. I am always in his shadow and I just... I can't anymore."

"My dearest I think... that... maybe we should take you to a therapist because I think it will help a lot. Don't forget that everyone cares a lot about you but we can all be a little bit of an ass occasionally mon cher."

"France!" Canada cried wrapping his arms around France's neck.

"Oh hugging. I love you more than you know Canada." France whispered.

"I love you a lot more than just my best friend."

"What Canada?"

"Well... the reason I am crying right now besides the earlier stuff is I've fallen for someone."

"Well then ask them out the worst they can say is no."

"...it's a dude though and I think he might be straight."

"Well ask him out. Tell him how you feel and then ask him out on a date."

"Okay. I love you and I would like to date you."

"Yes just like that."

"No France this is what I was worried about... the guy I like is you." Canada said whispering the last part.

"Me?" France lifted Canada's face with the knuckle of his index finger. "Don't worry my dear I have wanted you sense I realized you were all grown up."

"Then take me." Canada whispered breaking the distance between them pressing his lips into Frances strawberry chapsticked lips. France bit the bottom of Canadas lips asking for entrance. 

"Mmhh more please." Canada moaned.

"I have waited for this moment for decades I will unravel you slowly and make you feel the most pleasure you have ever felt and only will feel again when I do this to you mon amour." France reconnected the kiss mapping out Canadas mouth with his tongue. Effortlessly playing with Canada's tongue while Canada tries in vain to fight for dominance.

"Mon amour I will use my tongue to give you the most pleasure you have ever felt before you feel my dick." France said petting Canada's crouch.

"Please... more." Canada begged.

"What ever you command mon cher." France got down on his knees removing Canada's sweatpants. He kneels on the floor lifting Canada's legs over his shoulder slowly sucking on Canada's left ball.

"Ah th-that feels soooo good."

"Just you wait my dear. Do you have any lube?"

"Bottom drawer of my nightstand." Canada Said. France reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of strawberry flavored lube and a regular lube. He takes the strawberry flavored lube and lubes up two fingers and starts to rub the tip of his finger around the rim of his asshole.

"Hnnnnnng." Canada moans. "Please more France!"

"Hmpf." France chuckles with Canada's entire dick in his throat. France begins to slowly push his finger in and out of Canada's ass.

"Ahh! Please! More!" Canada moans he covers his mouth with his left hand right hand holding Frances head fingers laced in his hair legs wrapped around Frances head moaning so load that America from his house could probably hear.

"Don't cover you mouth I love the way you sound." France added another another finger.

"Please! This feels sooo good!" Canada screams. France removed his fingers and slips a condom over his dick.

"Are you ready mon amour?" France whispers reaching for the lube once again. Canada falls silent. "I would say this will take your breath away but by the looks of it I've already stollen it."

"Fr-Fr." Canada stuttered looking scared.

"Relax sweetheart I'll be gentle." France presses his dick against Canada's asshole.

"W-WAIT!"

"Yes Canada?" France looks up.

"Do you mind... ummm.... not fucking me? I don't want to do.. that... yet...." Canada said muttering.

"My dear I won't do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you."

"Mon amour you don't need to thank me for respecting you."

"But still, thanks."

"Do you want me to go back to what I was originally doing." France questioned.

"Yes please or do you want me to finish you somehow?"

"Let me take care of you first." France said gently stroking Canada's dick. "Do you like this? Or do you want me to do this." France takes Canada's dick into his mouth.

"Th-That please!"

"Oh look at my little baby being so vocal." France said pulling off Canada's dick and lubing up his fingers once again. France begins rubbing and twisting his fingers inside Canada's ass; that is until he finds a little spot inside of Canada that makes his moans into screams.

"Oh look at this my little baby a moaning mess."

"Please right there!" 

"Don't worry I won't stop now." France uses both of his fingers to press and stroke Canada's prostate sucking harder on dick. 

"Ah-Ah-AH-AH FRANCE IM ABOUT TO-"

"Come for me mom cher." Canada came deep into Frances throat and stared as France swallowed every last drop.

"Do you want me to finish you France?"

"Non mon amour I'm good I'll take care of myself you get some sleep and I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow."

"Dinner like a... um."

"Yes like a date."


	5. America x Japan size kink established relationships bondage butt plug spanking

"Hey Japan look what I found!"

"A VCR? So you have any tapes for it?"

"Just the one I found in it."

"Set it up right here." Japan said plugging in the VCR and pressing play. They both took a seat on the couch. The screen was black when an orange with two black letters appears. "America? What is the movie called?"

"I don't know it wasn't labeled." America put his right arm around Japan. The 'movie' starts to play.

~~Movie~~  
*knock knock knock knock knock girl opens door*  
Hey  
Hey  
I'm the plumber I'm here to fix the bathroom your parents called me  
Okay my parents are away for the weekend but go right ahead  
*walks into bathroom*  
Here's the bathroom I'll be in my room changing  
*girl walks out. As soon as she walks out of the room the plumbers sneaks into the parents room and starts putting jewelry in his pockets a half dressed girl walks into the room*  
Hey! What are you doing?!  
Umm well you see... let me show you come closer  
*the girl walks closer and as soon as she got in his range he grabbed her and tied her up*  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!  
Well I was just gonna help myself to your mothers jewelry but I mine as well help myself to yo——  
~~Movie gets shut off~~  
"Ahhhh! Why did you shut it off!"

"America I will not be watching those terrible AmErIcAn porn videos with you."

"Are you sure Japan? Because according to your dick you want someone to finish you." America says straddling Japan pressing a small feather soft kiss to his lips.

"America I would like to do it with you but I umm... I wanna do it like how they were going to." Japan said going bright red and barrying his face in his right hand.

"What? You want me to tie you up and fuck you silly?"

"America! Watch you language." America just hummed in reply and began sucking on Japan's neck. "W-Wait let me find a rope I should have one in my garage."

"Okay be back soon I'll get the lube." Japan and America leave and come back with their respective objects.

"So Japan you're being tied up right?"

"Yes I trust you."

"Oh sweet! Hands and feet or just hands."

"Um... how about just hands."

"That's cool."

"Let's go to the bedroom." Japan said taking America by the hands and leading them to the upstairs.

"Hey Japan?"

"What?" Japan replies looking up. America tipped his head up and bent down taking Japans lips in his. Japan gasps and America takes advantage of his moment of weakness and shoved his tongue into his mouth mapping out every inch of it. America kneels down and drags his hands down his back and gropes his ass a few times. America then wraps his arms under his ass and lifts him up.

"Are you ready?" America said pulling off his kiss attack.

"Always." Japan said taking America lips in his own. America walks them both into the bedroom throwing Japan onto the bed.

"Hands in front of you or behind."

"I want my hands behind my back." Japan said blushing.

"Okay remove your clothes darling." America says removing his clothes. Japan starting shortly after.

"I'll do my second favorite part now." America said leaning over Japan flipping him over on his hands and knees then spreading his cheeks with his hand exposing a large butt plug with the pink jeweled base being the only thing seeing the light of day. "You kept it in the whole time right?"

"Oh course."

"I'll remove this then." America bent down and grabbed the jeweled base of the butt plug. He slowly pulled it out and pushed it in. "Hey look Japan your ass is sucking in the plug."

"Am~America please!"

"Wait honey let me tie up your arms." America grabbed the rope he brought up and folded Japan's arms behind his back. He tied Japans arms like he does when he has kidnapped Italy. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"So we're green."

"Green." Japan agreed.

"Okay." America took out his massive 9 inch dick and began pressing it into Japans tiny but stretched ass. Japan gasped and pressed his back against America's chest. The top of Japans head didn't even reach America's collar bone and his feet pressing against America's thighs.

"America! More please!" Japan cried trying to press back so his ass takes more of America's dick.

"Hey not so fast now Japan." America said grabbing Japans hips so he couldn't press back more.

"But America! I'm all open!"

"Yeah but I don't wanna hurt you tiny little ass." America said taking Japans ass into his hands. 

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

"Geez calm down already. I'll give it to ya." America said slamming the rest of his dick into Japans ass.

"Mmm." Japan moaned rolling his hips.

"Oh look at you wanting it." America said slapping Japans ass. "You want me to keep slapping your ass?"

"Yes please."

"Alright kid." America said slapping Japans ass every time he partially pulls out.

"Ah~Ah~Ah~ more~ hunh ~ Ah!" Japan moaned. America's hips begin stuttering.

"Japan I'm about cum."

"Me too." Japan croaked. America reached around and began jerking off Japan.

"Japan I'm abouta~" America said before they both came. Him deep into Japans tiny body. Before, of course, putting Japans Butt plug back in.


End file.
